4 lost gifts, 4 angels found
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: Sent on a mission, 4 girls must live through a teenagers life, and that includes drama, romance, betrayal...and supernatural powers while fighting the enemy that comes closer and closer... !rEWRITE uNDERWAY!
1. First Scroll: Prologue

**REWRITE TIME xD  
****Haha, I just read this story and found out how confusing it was. TIME TO REDO IT  
****HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

Note: I barely own this plot, and I in no way wish to own Naruto too.

Key to Story: Thoughts are in _Italics _and 'Apostrophes'  
Regular Talking is in Normal text and "Quotation Marks"  
Thoughts between the 4 girls are Underlined and in 'Apostrophes'  
Other Tenten's thoughts are **Bolded** and in 'Apostrophes'  
CAPSLOCK indicates angry/pmsing/yelling.

='"- 4 Lost Gifts, 4 Angels Found - "'=

First Scroll: _Prologue_

"There has to be something we can do!" Amaterasu cried desperately to her fellow gods. Benten pinched the bridge of her nose before responding to the desperate goddess.

"We have gone over this point over and over again-" She started, speaking on behalf of the other Kami in the room.

"And because of that, there has been no progress." Otohime interrupted Benten as she began to side with Amaterasu. "We have decided nothing over our past weeks of arguing and this situation is getting out of control."

"It is not like any of us would wish for this to befall anyone." Uzume spoke calmly. "It is as much our world as it is theirs, so there would be no basis for any action that would slow our process." Inari watched in slight amusement as the 4 goddesses (politely) bickered between themselves. It took Izanami and Izanagi a full hour to calm the group down.

"We have decided." Izanagi spoke loudly with Izanami taking her place beside him. "There will be four chosen to fulfill the task of calming the mortal world." Inari piqued his eyebrow in interest, but said nothing more. It was Amaterasu and Benten though, who decided to make their thoughts vocal.

"You cannot send them on this mission! It is much too extreme for them!" Benten cried, obviously against the idea. Amaterasu was, on the other hand, completely behind it.

"Bring them here immediately! The sooner this matter is settled, the better it will be for others!" She shouted. Izanagi called for silence yet again.

"My decision is a final one, and there is none in the world that may change it. Inari, bring the ones here." He boomed over them, his wife seconding his opinion. Uzume silently shook her head though Benten's anger was much more visible. Inari nodded before sending for the 4 girls that could possibly change something they had yet to comprehend.

-=-=-

Said girls were currently listening to the conversation that the gods were having through the other side of the ornate gilded door. All doors in the realm of the Gods were like this, as their palace of similar colours floated above the clouds. This palace of Shinto belief had been formed when Izanagi and Izanami needed a haven for themselves, so they had fashioned a giant palace filled with treasures above the mortal world.

And this was where Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were currently residing. Being the detached disciple of the four goddesses Amaterasu, Uzume, Benten and Otohime respectively resulted in this. It had also meant that a slight change in appearance was expected.

Currently, Sakura and Ino were bickering for the best spot to eavesdrop, while Hinata stood to the back of the group and Tenten failed to care. Of the girls, Sakura had probably changed the least, as she had kept the pale cherry hair from her childhood. Her emerald eyes had never lost that gleam; however, the slightly translucent fiery wings that protruded from her back now had to be her most eye-catching factor. The red slit dress that she wore paled in comparison.

The blond of the group, Ino, continued to tie her hair up in a ponytail with a striking bang over one of her cerulean eyes. She too, like Sakura, had lucent wings that seemed to be formed of millions of plants. It stood out from her preferred attire, which consisted of a purple tank top and slit long skirt.

Hinata, who had kept her timid nature, still had her prominent white eyes that were as stunning as the wings on her back that shone like water. The pale crème dress that she wore complimented her short indigo hair greatly, enough so that it gave her a rather inconspicuous look.

Tenten had kept her chocolate eyes locked in the other direction, while the pale wings that seemed to not exist fluttered lightly beside her. The brunette had opted to keep her hair in their traditional o-dango like style as the oriental cut red and white dress she wore complimented her hairstyle.

"Will you be quiet Ino? I'm trying to listen!" The pink haired girl whispered harshly. Ino murmured back in an equally callous way.

"Well, if you weren't so loud, both of us could listen!" Hinata mumbled a soft agreement with the blond as another voice that held an impossible amount of power boomed through the door.

"My decision is a final one, and there is none in the world that may change it. Inari, bring the ones here." The two girls by the door jumped back with wide eyes while Tenten merely scowled. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was not happy with the result. A small, almost comical fox pushed and poked its head through the doorway and motioned for the small group to come in. Ino and Sakura were still trying to get over the shock of hopping out of the door's way, while Hinata was always hesitant to go first. This left an unhappy Tenten as the first one through, which only proved to further dampen her mood.

As the three others followed Tenten en suite, there was evident unrest in the chamber of the residing Kami.

"Do you know your position?" Izanami asked cordially towards the girls. They all nodded before the goddess continued. "There is something that needs to be done towards the mortal world, and we think it is best if you four were too take care of this matter."

"The Seven corporeal Sins have been set free, as it is stated by the old scrolls that they will every 5 millennia. But, just because it is writ, does not mean that there is nothing that we can do to rid the earth again of their presence." Amaterasu spoke after her, practically gushing the last part. To her side, Otohime nodded and continued.

"Though we ourselves cannot leave, we must place it upon your shoulders to control this matter. It is impossible to completely irradiate them as a whole, but it is feasible to remove a majority of them if you take this up."

"They're as old as you, so why should this matter at all? They're basically our grandparents, if you failed to notice." Tenten spoke with annoyance in her voice. Benten simply sighed and continued off where the other two goddesses had left off.

"With great age comes great knowledge, and they now possess that and the ability to adapt to their surroundings, something we have not yet dealt with. The life of all the mortals below us will perish if they are left to roam in the world below."

"And how exactly will they do this if they are large, visible ghosts?" Ino asked with obvious sarcasm. Uzume merely shook her head.

"With their new ability, they will possibly possess influential people and even inanimate objects. This may result in men against men, women against women, families against themselves and country against country. Is this not enough reason to try to prevent this from happening?" Hinata inhaled slightly before agreeing with the gods.

"So that is one of the tasks completed." Inari spoke with a slight drawl. "But what of the virtues? They have been allowed to roam with no threat, but with the Sins now wandering earth, there will be no safe place for them." Tenten visibly cringed at the mention of them. Izanami nodded and spoke again.

"The virtues are another important part of this mission. Without them, it will be impossible to rid the world of the Sins. You must take it upon yourselves to allow them to inhibit your body, so they may be safe from the danger that is the Sins and so that you can utilize their powers as well."

"I will not allow them-" Tenten yelled out venomously, only to be halted by Sakura placing her hand over the brunette's mouth. Benten merely tsked and put forth another option.

"There is a way if you are so against this." The goddess spoke calmly. "In actuality, there are two. The first is the deliverance of these pendants." As if summoned from thin air, 4 nearly identical pendants appeared. The girl's reactions to them varied, as Sakura raised an eyebrow, Tenten glared and Ino looked considerably happier.

Amaterasu smiled warmly as only a sun goddess could. "Take one." She spoke, waving to the floating necklaces. Ino was the first to step forward as she examined them slowly before taking the one with the larger sapphire in the middle and small stones of peridot on the side.

Sakura followed her friend but had a more selective choosing process. After examining each one, she carefully took the pendant with the ruby center and small bloodstones. Tenten had no care for which one she got, so she snatched the one with the middle diamond and smaller side amethysts. This left Hinata with a similar necklace, except with an emerald center and rubies by the side.

After the group had chosen their selected necklace, Amaterasu continued and began to explain their purpose. "Each one has been suited to your needs. The fact that you chose the one that had been assigned to you with no prompt beforehand is simply a divine fate. Within each center stone will be the ability to contain the 4 virtues, and that will serve as their main purpose. They also allow you to link your thoughts if you so wish." With her finishing statement, Tenten merely huffed.

"To aid you on this quest, the Sins have been isolated to a specific area, the one where we will send you to." Otohime spoke. "And there is a matter I would wish to take up with you, Tenten" The brunette glanced at the goddess at the mention of her name. As her chocolate gaze hardened, the goddess sighed before continuing.

"I, and we, as a whole, think it would be for the better if we placed an enchantment over your personality." Tenten's eyes seemed to dare the goddess to continue her point. "You yourself would stand out too much, so it has been decided that you will be passed down a…alternate one, to say the least."

"You have got to be kidding me." Tenten spat out as she took a defensive stance. "Do you really think I need this at all?"

"If we did not think so, we would not implement this on you at all." Benten took over. "To simplify this matter, this persona we are placing within you, or rather your pendant, will take care of all mortal matters. This is so that in the human world, she will be the dominant personality that takes care of your body. You still have will over what your body will do, but the both of you must agree on a course of action if it is too complicated for her. It is also possible to switch places in the mortal world, in where she will take the back seat so to speak, but again, only if she agrees."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Benten-Sama, but why do you keep referring to a 'she'? What, or who, are you exactly placing within Tenten?" Sakura spoke with slight concern.

"She does have a name, but that really is not important currently." Amaterasu smiled as she responded to the question posed. "All that you girls need to know is that when Tenten is the dominant one inside her body, the diamond on her necklace will be the middle one. When the personality we are placing inside of her is the one controlling her actions, the amethysts will be in the middle. She will also be able to communicate with you through mental conversations, as you all will in the mortal world."

As the goddesses were speaking, Tenten was now almost desperately clawing at the pendant around her neck. No sooner than she had almost succeeded in removing it from her neck, a light powder fell around the brunette. Her brown eyes slowly began to droop before completely closing, resulting in the rest of her body falling to the floor in a light sleep. Hinata rushed over to her friend before being halted by the one who had cast the spell, Inari.

"She will be fine. When she wakes up, her second personality will be the foremost one." He spoke, slightly slurring his words as he did. "You guys should really get going, shouldn't you? It's not good if you just sit here when millions of lives are at stake." The smile he gave as he finished was slightly eerie, but nevertheless heartwarming.

"That's a good point Inari. Girls, do not forget that after you are sent to the mortal world, all powers will be limited to your internal conversations. Your appearance will also change to accommodate your surroundings. Any and all housings will be taken care of within the Loterasu Condominiums and your things will be inside already." Izanami stopped to think if she had forgotten anything. She nodded before continuing. "You will also be taking classes within Kuroladu High School, but they are not mandatory."

"And as this is done, the four will not come back until their task is done." Izanagi spoke with a finalizing tone. As murmuring yeses filled the room, he nodded and spoke once more to the girls before sending them away.

"Be safe."

And they were gone, whisked away by the tendrils of smoke that enveloped them completely.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

Alright. Hope you liked the rewrite! Below are the descriptions (Taken from Wikipedia) of all the gods and goddesses used in my story. They all belong to the Shinto religion, which originates from Japan:

Ama-no-usume: Commonly called Uzume; she is the goddess of dawn and revelry in Shinto. She is also known as The Great Persuader and The Heavenly Alarming Female.

Izanami: Izanagi's wife and sister, she is the first female as well as the goddess of creation and death. An argument between her and her husband causes the cycle of life and death.

Izanagi: The forefather of the gods, he is the first male as well as the god of creation and life. He and his wife, Izanami, were responsible for the birth of the islands of Japan and many Kami, though she died in childbirth. He sired Amaterasu, Susano and Tsukuyomi.

Inari: The god of rice and fertility. His messengers and symbolic animal are foxes. Though traditionally represented as a male, there are records of Inari appearing as a female as well.

Amaterasu-ō-mi kami: Commonly called Amaterasu; she is the goddess of the sun as well as the purported ancestress of the Imperial Household of Japan. Her full name means "Great Goddess" or "Great Spirit Who Shines in the Heavens"; she may also be referred to as Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami

Benzaiten: Also known as Benten, she is the goddess of everything that flows: words (and knowledge, by extension), speech, eloquence, and music. Over the course of years she has gone from being a protective deity of Japan to one who bestows good fortune upon the state and its people.

Toyotama-hime: Also known as Otohime she was the daughter of Ryūjin and the grandmother of Jimmu. It is said that after she gave birth to her son, she turned into a dragon and disappeared.

Alright, moving on. Did you like the changes? I hoped I didn't warp out the story or anything.  
And also, as for the two COMPLETELY NOT JAPANESE names for the condo and school: What the fuck are they? ^^

Well, they are the incredibly Asian way of pronouncing 'Lotus' and 'Cloud'. Thank you very much for reading. Here is that weird birthstone chart from the old chapter as well:

Hinata - Element: Water - Season: Spring - Stone: Emerald - Zodiac Stone:

Sakura - Element: Fire - Season: Summer - Stone: Ruby - Zodiac Stone: Bloodstone

Ino - Element: Earth - Season: Fall - Stone: Sapphire - Zodiac Stone: Peridot

Tenten - Element: Wind - Season: Winter - Stone: Diamond - Zodiac Stone: Amethyst

**Original 4LG4AF Chpt 1 Length: **1872 words  
**New 4LG4AF Chpt 1 Length: **2244 words


	2. Scroll 2: Entrances and Introductions

4 lost gifts, 4 angels found

If I stole anyone's idea…I did NOT do it purposely!

Yeah……

Oh, and also, my hard drive crashed, and so I lost the original copy of this….so I had to retype it

AND my new penname is: Alone-by-the-Waterlilies instead of waterlily227

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto…

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Mental talking'

'**Other Tenten'**

**Number goes here **footnote

(Author's note)

"YELLING"

Second scroll: Entrances and Introductions

The girls were soon whisked out of the room, and placed in another, where they would be sent to the town where the sins and virtues were held. While they waited, they started talking about this new assignment.

"If you ask me," Tenten started "this is a butt load of crap!"

"….well no one asked you, did they?" Ino replied to her short tempered friend. Not a wise choice. She was soon hit on the head by Tenten. "Ow!" she cried.

"Stop fighting!" Sakura yelled.

"Y-you guys really s-should learn how t-to co-operate w-w-ith each other…." Hinata said, though it sounded more like a whisper to the others.

"….say guys?" Ino asked, apparently forgetting about that last shouting match with Tenten. "What do you think we're going to look like in the mortal world. "We can't go looking like this. We'd stick out to much." The other girls looked at their apparel.

"Well, DUH Ino, we won't go looking like THIS." Tenten said, noting their wings and clothing. "They're probably going to change that, because if they don't, we'll stick out like sore thumbs!"

After the girls had finished talking (for a while) they were taken to outside the Temple where the Kami resided. The other Kami of the mountains, trees, and animals helped them to the town where the sins and virtues were. (I know, weird. I couldn't find what happened to people's spirits when they die, so this had to subside.)

"That was……..BORING." Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Tenten sighed. They stood in front of a large peach building with terraces, balconies, and obviously was a hotel. They looked at each other. Their hair and eyes had now changed. Ino was now a dark strawberry blond with a deep red bow in her hair (the rest flowing in wavy lines to a bit past her elbows), hazel eyes, and a few misplaced freckles. Sakura was sporting light brown hair in 2 low ponytails, and grey/blue eyes. Tenten had black hair with dark brown highlights in a topknot (a high bun, held in place with decorative sticks), and hazy green eyes. Last but not least, Hinata had messy dirty blond hair with brown tips, going down to the middle of her back, and light brown eyes.

"Daaaang…" Ino muttered.

"What is it THIS time?" Tenten asked.

"I was hoping to see you with your hair down…" Ino whined.

"...Me too…" Sakura said as well.

"…..?" Tenten was silent. The 'inner Tenten' was fuming. "**WHY YOU! WELL TOO BAD INO PIG!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"W-well…guys…..s-shouldn't we get i-into the hotel?" Hinata asked.

"Good point." Tenten said. As they walked in, they noticed something vital. "……um guys?"

"What?" Ino asked.

"……do we have any way to get the room?"

"………………….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ino said as she got on her knees.

"Get up!" Sakura cried. "The gods must have left at least one of us with the key, so….check your pockets and bags!"

"We don't have bags. "Tenten stated blandly. "The bags are in the room."

"………………….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she got on her knees.

"What happened to get up?" Ino muttered as she checked her pockets. The girls eventually found the key hidden inside Sakura's shirt.

"How did it get there?" Tenten asked.

"Let's not worry about that…" Ino mumbled as they got on the elevator, and went up to their room, which was, coincidentally was at the top floor, and at the end of the hall. The unlocked the door, and walked into some sort of large hall/kitchen, with a hardwood floor, a rug, and to the left a large glass table, chairs, a stove, counters, microwave, toaster, oven, refrigerator, and a sink. To the right, was a living room with a carpet floor, a large flat screen TV, equipped with a VCR, DVD player, and game consoles. A rug in the middle, surrounded with beanbags, couches, recliners, and coffee tables all around.

They kept walking forward to 4 multi colored doors. One was light red, with a pink border, one was purple with a brown border, one was lavender with a baby blue border, and one was peach with a silver border. They walked into the room with the red and pink.

It had a bed on one side of a wall, a computer, a mahogany closet…a desk….yeah. The other rooms were pretty much the same except for the placements, and colour schemes. (If you CAN'T tell, Sakura gets the red/pink room, most of the stuff being light pink, with sakuras, and red, some white. Ino had the purple brown room, with purple, light brown, and darker brown in it, with a larger closet. Hinata got the lavender and baby blue room, with some small paintings, and main colours being lavender, baby blue, and blue. Tenten had the peach/silver room, with multiple weapons hanging on the walls, with peach, silver, and white.)

They shuffled to their rooms, repacked, and had a 5 minuet argument about who would use the bathroom that was near the living room first.

After that, they all went to sleep.

…………..

………………………

………………………………..

"**NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" alone, aka the author cried. "ÁFTER SPENDING ALMOST A WEEK ON THIS, I'M NOT GOING TO END IT SO…SOO……HORIBBLY!!!! IT'S ON!!!!"**

……………………………………

……………………….

……………

Suddenly, loud music started blaring from the walls. The girls woke up, and met in the living room.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!?!?" Sakura yelled over the music, covering her ears like the rest of the girls.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" Tenten shouted.

"I-IT'S COMING F-FROM NEXT DOOR!" Hinata cried, which wasn't that loud.

"WHO'S GOING TO FIND OUT?!?!?" Ino screeched. Sakura and Ino then looked at Hinata.

"W-WHAT? B-BUT I….T-TENTEN-SAN, H-HELP!" Hinata called over the music.

"THERE'S NO POINT! THEY WOULD OUT VOTE ME!" Tenten hollered. Hinata was soon rushed to their apartment neighbors' door, and she was pushed inside. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten walked back into their room and waited. Still after 30 minuets, the music blared.

"YOUR TURN TENTEN!!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled as the rand the door bell for next door, and left her standing there.

"Hey! Guys!!!" Tenten shouted as the door opened.

"I thought we said no more after that last girl…." A deep voice said. Tenten looked up. A boy, about a few inches taller than her, with ebony hair, and pearl eyes. He had a frown on his face, and glared at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

'_**ohh, what have those 2 idiots gotten me into now…"**_Tenten and inner Tenten thought at the same time.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

So?

Didja like it?

Get ready for the next chapter when it comes…..WAY later. ' I'm slow.


End file.
